Unexpected Yet Sweet
by usheringkatie
Summary: Liena thought she knew exactly who Kili was. Then, on an adventure with him, she realized that there can be more to a person that what they seem. Rated T for slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Yet Sweet

As the others slept in their sleeping bags at a distance, I lay in Kili's arms his face nuzzled in my neck. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. It gave me the same sensation down my back as him placing soft kisses on my neck would. I laid in his arms remembering the other night when he did something that I never would have expected.

The troll hung me upside down only by holding me from one ankle. I could only watch in horror as the troll was trying to decide how to cook me and eat me. I was truly done for. The dwarves were near by but none of them were awake enough neither to notice that I was gone nor to hear my screams for help. I had to hold the tears back and it was a very hard thing to do. Dying was devastating but I didn't want to die a weak person. I wanted to go out of this life a strong person and be an encouragement to others who would ever find themselves in my place. So I hung there waiting and letting the few tears I would allow roll down my cheeks.

"It really is a shame to eat something so pretty but at the same time you do look mighty tasty," said the troll. "Any last words before I skin you alive," said the troll holding a knife up to me.

I was hoping that he would just eat me right then and there and not make me go through even more torment. This made even more tears fall down my face only thinking about the pain that I would experience being skinned. The pain then resided for some reason which I'm not sure why. The Troll all of a sudden started crying out in pain. I looked down to see that the troll had huge cuts in his feet from which blood was trickling out. I found this hopeful because maybe while he was distracted by pain, I could somehow get away but then I heard a familiar voice and it was a voice, though often and too many times said some very nasty, teasing, things to me, I was so very glad to hear at this particular moment of peril.

"I would put her down if I were you, monster," said the voice of Kili.

I could not see his face but I tried to turn my body around as much as possible to see his face so that I could be assured of his presence.

The troll laughed at this puny creature threatening him. He could not imagine what a tiny dwarf could possibly do to a mighty troll such as him. "And what makes you think I will listen to you, you puny dwarf," said the troll trying to sound intimidatingly.

This was all a relief because the situation was no longer terrifying. This troll was now getting very irritating.

Kili was getting irritated at this dwarf's pompous attitude, "I said let her go," he said getting a bow and arrow out and sounding really irritated.

The troll laughed even harder this time at the sight of the dwarves puny weapons, "And what do you think you could possibly do with those puny weapons, little dwarf."

A smirk appeared on Kili's face before the shot the troll in the mouth with the arrow.

I shrieked as the arrow was being shot. I knew that Kili's aim was nothing to be doubtful of, but the same time, everyone does make mistakes at one point or another in life.

The troll gasped suddenly but then moaned and groaned trying to keep his balance. As he was losing control in his legs, he was also losing control in his arms. So he dropped me. I went careening down to the ground in terror knowing that I would fall to my death but then, right before I hit the ground, I felt strong, warm, arms catch me. I looked up into Kili's face to see that he was smiling down upon me.

"It's okay, Liena, I'm right here. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" whispered Kili softly into my ear.

I didn't answer for a moment. I was too preoccupied with how gentle and caring he was being at this moment. Kili and I had grown up together and throughout all the years we knew each other, he was always a scoundrel towards me. He was never anything that felt gentle or caring or the least bit attractive. Now he was showing a different side to himself. Though it gave me a weird feeling, it wasn't all a bad feeling. "Yes, I'm alright," I whispered back to him fainting from the relief of no longer being in peril but now being in this dwarf's arms.

I was laying down at the camp with the other dwarfs with the intention of falling asleep but from the excitement of the night, it never came. I sat up from the sleeping bag and saw that Kili was not sleeping in his sleeping bag with the others. He was keeping watch out for anything that would bring the camp harm. I decided that since I couldn't sleep to sit along side Kili.

Once Kili felt my presence next to him, he looked to me and smiled.

I smiled back at him. "Kili, how did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked still smiling.

"That I was in danger?"

"You were missing. I was keeping watch and I didn't see you. I was worried about you, Liena," he said.

She had more questions but had to look away because she did not want Kili to see the blush that crept onto her face. "When you held me in your arms, I felt something that I never felt before from you. Ever since as far back as I can remember, you always teased me. You were always a...scoundrel." It was hard to get this word out of her mouth because the last thing she wanted to do to him right after he did her such a huge favor was be rude to him. "But then when you held me in your arms, it was gentle. It was like seeing another side of you."

Kili looked down and smirked. "You know, all those times when I teased you were never to hurt you. I did it for another reason," he said softly.

She looked away again hiding her blush knowing what he probably meant by what he just said. "Well, in any case, you saved my life. I was so scared and you saved me. Is there anyway I can pay you back?" she asked.

"Can I show you just how gentle I can be?" he asked in a whisper.

Before I knew it, he was gently kissing my lips.

And that's all he did. He placed a long, sweet, gently kiss on my lips and then we spent the rest of the night just talking until we fell asleep in each other's arms. After reminiscing l laid my head back down enjoying his warmth. Sometimes things that are unexpected are the most sweet.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for the reviews and all your support with this story. I have never gotten so much support from a fanfiction within the first 24 hours of publishing it. A lot of you have been asking for a full story from this story so I have decided to meet the demand and make a story. Yay! I'm working on another fanfiction right now (which you should all check out if you're an Inglourious Basterds fans) so this will take a while but it will happen. ;-) As of right now, I seriously have no idea what to write in order to make this into a story. So, if you all could help me out and give me some ideas, that would be much appreciated. I'm really excited about writing this fanfiction and I hope you are too!**

**usheringkatie**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Hello, readers! So I have some exciting news for those of you who wanted to see this story become a full story. I just uploaded the first chapter of the full story! yay! I'm excited about it and I hope you guys are still excited and want to read it. Here's the link to it s/8860277/1/Disclosure. If you read (which you should) don't forget to review. ;-)**

**usheringkatie**


End file.
